


Careful what you say

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on an imagine: “Imagine Bard getting angry after one of the Dwarves insults you”.





	

“Ma, there are dwarves coming out of our toilet,” Sigrid announced, her voice disbelieving and shocked. She was pale and if you hadn’t known your daughter, you would laugh it off and call her silly for imaging such things.

However, Sigrid was never one to come up with fantasy stories and, by all means, she would never say something like that without witnessing it with her own eyes.

“What dwarves? There are no dwarves in Dale.”

“Well, there are now,” Bain entered the small kitchen you were all in, Tilda sitting by the table and finishing her supper.

“Bain, tell me what’s happening,” you demanded, your brain wouldn’t quite process the events. You had not seen a dwarf since Smaug attacked the Mountain and you were sure that it was impossible that their kin would come back there. Not with a dragon still living inside.

“They came in barrels. Dad brought them here,” your son explained and you inhaled sharply, trying your best to not curse. Of course, Bard would do it. He couldn’t refuse to help when it was needed and, considering that dwarves always carried gold with them, he was offered a pretty payment for sneaking them in the city.

“Sigrid, take Tilda to your room and stay there,” your older daughter nodded and took Tilda’s hand, waling her to their room. As of now, there was more urgent matter to take care of.

“How many of them are here?”

“I’ve counted more than ten. One of them seems to be hurt.”

“What have your father gotten himself into?” you murmured, cleaning the kitchen table quickly and frowning when a company of short men stepped into the room. It was thirteen of them and one even smaller one, who you recognized as a hobbit.

After them, entered Bard with an apologetic look on his face. You only shook your head at him, noting to scold him later.

“That’s Y/N, my wife. Dear, those are dwarves of Erebor. They need our help.”

“They surely do,” you agreed, gazing from one dwarf to another, taking in their ripped clothes, scratched faces. You noticed the injured one Bain told you earlier, and he seemed to be masking his wound pretty well. Not well enough for you, though.

“Bain, bring the blankets. I will add to the fire. You all must be freezing.”

You did as you said, throwing some logs into the fireplace as Bain handed the blankets over. You got a kettle on, making hot tea for those who wanted.

During it, you had learnt the names of every member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshild, as they called themselves. Some of them were quiet, apparently not trusting you enough, but Balin and Ori told you some about their quest and previous adventures. The hobbit, Bilbo, was kind enough to offer you his assistance but you thank him, suggesting that it would help you more if he warmed himself up first.

Bard was discussing something with the leader of the dwarves, Thorin but you couldn’t catch even a single word. You only assumed it was either about the black arrow, hidden in your house, or Bard’s collection of weapons or at least things that could be used as a weapon.

“You’re Fili, right?” you asked when golden-haired dwarf walked to you. You smiled softly, imaging Tilda’s gleeful squeak upon seeing such a beautiful hair. She would bug him to no end to let her play with it.

“Yes, why?” he turned suspicious, his gaze becoming hard.

“Your brother, Kili, is wounded. Yes, I have noticed,” you lowered your voice, guessing that it wasn’t something everyone knew. Fili opened his mouth to say something, but you caught him off with a shake of your head. “Can’t fool a healer, darling.”

“Thorin mustn’t know,” the dwarf said confidentially and you nodded.

“Tell me what happened.”

Fili looked around to check of there was someone who might hear but it appeared that the rest was deep in a conversation with your husband.

“As we were fleeing Mirkwood’s dungeon, Orcs had attacked us. Kili was shot with an arrow.”

“Have you seen the wound?”

“Aye. His skin is black around it,” Fili said, worry and fear crossing his features and decided that you had to act quickly. From what you understood, Kili was suffering not only from the shot itself but also from an infection it caused.

“Take him to my bedroom. Second door on the left. I will gather what I need and come to you soon,” you ordered, all the while watching the dwarves and your husband. None of them paid any attention to you and so you had to use the time you had to tend to Kili before it was too late.

Fili was acting fast, as well. He came to his brother, who was sitting by the fire, fighting with shivers. They were bickering for a moment, before the latter stood up and Fili led him out of the kitchen and into the short corridor.

Meanwhile, you filled a bowl with hot water and, balancing it carefully, stepped into bathroom to get clean towels.

Both of the dwarves looked terrified when you walked into the room and placed the bowl on a nightstand next to the bed. You spread one of the towels on it and told Kili to lay down, closing the door after checking if anyone followed you.

“I will need your help, Fili,” you said as you took a bag with your stuff from a drawer. You placed it on a bed next to Kili, meeting his frightened gaze.

“Don’t be scared, Kili. I will do my best, I promise. Now, I need you to show me the wound, can you do that?”

“Aye,” Kili mumbled and with trembling fingers untied the makeshift bandage, exposing a rip in his pants and a nasty injury. You hissed, your mind already working on what treatment you had to give and soon enough, you formed a plan. You asked Kili to take off his trousers, thanking him mentally for not fussing about disrobing in front of a stranger.

“Now, I will clean the cut. It will sting, but I must do it,” you informed as you took a foil with sanitizer and applied some of the fluid on a swab and pressed it to the injury, letting Kili adjust to unpleasant sensation. He whined and fidgeted, Fili running to his side but neither of them complained. They understood it was necessary.

You cleansed as much as you could and placed the swab aside to burn it later. Then, you took out a box with kingsfoil and a small mortar you used to crash the leafs. You do just that, adding a bit of hot water to create a sort of mash and just as you were about to put it on Kili’s leg, the door to your bedroom were pushed open, almost coming off of their hinges.

You jump up, startled and watch as Thorin stormed in, followed by some of the dwarves and your husband.

“What are you doing?!” he glanced around the room with furious gaze, his mouth fell agape upon noticing laying Kili.

“You hurt him! You’re harming my nephew! I knew I can’t trust you, you witch!”

“Mind your words, dwarf!” Bard roared, jumping to Thorin and with a one swift move pinning him to the wall. Both of them were panting, their faces twisted with anger. The tension in the room was thick, filled with readiness to fight, which could start any moment now.

Unless, someone would be reasonable enough to prevent it from happening. That someone, of course, being you.    

“Stop it, both of you,” you called, your voice demanding and both, Bard and Thorin turned their heads to look at you. “Thorin, you have come here, seeking help and that it what I am doing. Kili is badly injured and I am tending to him. I am a healer, I know what I’m doing. And if you wish to remain hidden here, you will stay on my terms. It is my house you are in and you will respect it. I will not have any fights here, nor will I accept insults.”

“I understand your concern, yet I cannot allow Kili to stay in the state he’s in. So now, all of you will walk out of this room and let me do my thing. I  also ask the healer from your company to assist me. Kili has a fever and I have run out of my medications for it.”

As you finished and turned to finally properly tend on fidgeting Kili, a painful silence was the only thing filling the room. In next moment, however, you heard footsteps and the door was closed, leaving only an old looking dwarf with a trumpet in his ear.

He was ready to assist you in any way you deemed necessary and after an hour, Kili’s wound was tended on, bandaged and he was given something for his fever. You also brought him a meal and warm tea.

Fili couldn’t stop thanking you and you left the room eventually, getting flustered by his gratefulness.

As you walked back to the kitchen, all eyes were immediately set on you. Oin must’ve already informed the rest about Kili’s state and Thorin hesitantly approached you, bowing his head lightly.

“Y/N, I wish to apologize. I was worried about my nephew and afraid when I couldn’t see him around. Yet, I shouldn’t have accused you of causing him more harm and for that I ask for your forgiveness.”

“Of course, I forgive you, Thorin,” you smiled warmly and the dwarf bowed again.

You sat in a chair, tired but joyous that you could help and when Bard crouched before you, you cupped his cheek.

“My knight, always ready to fight for the lady of his heart.”

“Aye, my darling, I will never allow anyone say a bad word about you.”

“If I wasn’t so tired, I would yell at you, you know that?”

“I do, and I will take my scolding with dignity. I also was told that I should be very proud of my wife for standing up to the King himself. There are not many who could do that. And who were listened to,” he quirked an eyebrow, taking your hands in his and kissing them.

“Are they pacified now?”

“Kind of. They are not pleased with my, as they called it, pitiful weapon collection, but I negotiated that they will not move a finger out of here until Kili will be able to walk.”

“In a day or two, if Valar allow.”

“You’ve nursed to health everyone that asked you for help. I’m sure he will be fine.”

“I hope so. How are children?”

“In their beds, sleeping.”

“Good,” you nodded, brushing your thumb tenderly against Bard’s cheek, “Kili will stay in our bed for now. I need your help in preparing places to sleep for the rest of our guests.”

“Well, Y/N, they took care of that already,” Bard tilted his head and you looked around the room, noticing that most of the company was already laying on their blankets, close to the fireplace. Only Thorin and Balin were up, still discussing something as they looked outside the window.

You sighed and rested your forehead against Bard’s, closing your eyes. Funny, how in a course of just few hours your home was taken over by dwarves, just as you thought nothing new would happen to you. 


End file.
